


Bandana

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron helps Spencer move into his new flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandana

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : The table is [HERE!](http://www.geekchichq.com/collections/game-room-tables/products/sultan-deposit)
> 
> **Beta** : [Reidemption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption)

Aaron took the stairs to Reid's apartment because the elevator was down again. He hadn't been all that shocked when he'd been asked to help the younger man move. What had shocked him was when he turned down Morgan's help. When the younger man had gone to lunch with a friend from White Collar, Aaron had overheard the team talk about how no one had ever gotten an invite to his place. Reid was more than willing to go to other places, he didn't invite anyone back to his. Aaron kept his mouth shut on the fact that he'd been asked to help. 

Knocking on the door, Aaron thought about the case from two weeks before. He'd flirted with Reid and in a clumsy fashion, he'd flirted back. Then there had been nothing since then. He knew that Reid had shut down because Dave had brought up Beth. He knew that she was flirting with him but he didn't care about that. The only regret he had about Prentiss's faked death was the way he had to reveal it. He'd been thinking since that night in the hospital about how to tell the younger man. 

The door was opened and Aaron had to take a second to swallow before he spoke. Reid was dressed in a pair of old faded jeans that looked like they were from college along with a Cal-Tech t-shirt that was skin tight. He was barefoot but what drew his gaze was the bandana that he had wrapped around his head. He'd never looked more fuckable to Aaron. He was different than he was in the day to day life that Aaron got to see. 

"Right on time. Like always." The smile on Reid's face told him that he was happy to see him. He stepped back to allow him into the apartment and Aaron was shocked at the boxes in the room. All of the big furniture was gone. "It's wonderful what you can get a teenager to do when you promise to pay in pizza. All the bookshelves, the couch, bed, dressers, all were taken up late last night. I don't trust them with anything else."

"Pizza is a good incentive. How many did you employ?"

"The whole building so nine. It didn't take much time at all. I've got everything all packed up."

"Did you sleep last night?" Aaron looked at the boxes scattered around the room and marveled at just how many there were. It had always been a toss up on books in Aaron's mind. He could see Spencer having a lot or just a few favorites that he read for pleasure. It seemed he had a great deal of them. 

"Yes. I've been packing up everything in between cases. Eidetic memory I know where everything is so I can find it if needed. I packed up my kitchen and clothes this morning and took up the clothes already. The coffee pot is going upstairs and a case of water is in the fridge."

Aaron looked into the kitchen and saw the fridge there. 

"The apartment's kitchens are furnished. I had to buy all new for the flat. That's okay though I had fun shopping for the stove and fridge."

Aaron wanted to ask about where he and his mother had lived. How they survived after William left them but it was one of those questions that no one ever asked. Just like no one asked him about his father. It just wasn't done. 

"So I'm here as slave labor, where do I start?"

"I'm going to feed you so you aren't slave labor." Aaron couldn't place the look on Reid's face. It was like he was afraid to joke with him. He wanted to curse Dave for bringing up Beth. He wasn't so inept that he needed help, just the courage to take what he wanted. He wasn't going to talk to the older man about what he wanted until he had talked to Reid.

"I know. I'm just trying to be funny."

"Stick to your dry humor," Reid said with a smile. Still he pointed to the boxes along the side wall. "Start there and we work clockwise around the room." 

Aaron grabbed the first box, shocked at how light it was. He figured that it was the decorations or something like it. He followed behind Spencer to the stairs. The door of the flat was open when they got to it. He logically knew how big the flat was supposed to be but seeing it all laid out without walls made it seem even more massive. There was a wall on the far side with four doors and the rest was all open. 

"Bathroom and three bedrooms."

"What kind of fake walls are you going to use?" Aaron knew that Spencer was going to use something. He'd seen dividers used a lot but that didn't seem like something the genius would use.

"Bookshelves. I have it all plotted out." Spencer's hand pointed to where a great deal of boxes of alike bookshelves were stacked up. He counted the boxes and there was three times as many boxes as there were shelves from the apartment. 

"Where are you going to get enough books?" 

"Storage. I have most of my books in storage."

Aaron listened as Spencer told him about the office with bookshelves for walls and using the naked backs of the shelves to put up maps. The dining room was going near the kitchen and the table was already delivered. It wasn't as large as Aaron thought it would be given the size of the place. He looked around more and saw a weird table. He moved towards it and the book shelves that were on the wall behind it. There was a post it on one that said D&D. He'd ask later about what exactly that table was for. 

"So why the move?"

"It became available and I've been wanting a cat. The apartments are animal free but with the flat I can get one. I want to be fully moved in and set up before I get a cat though." Spencer started back towards the apartment and Aaron followed him. It was a hard day of moving boxes and then when lunch rolled around and they were done, Spencer fed him. Then Aaron wheedled his way into helping him get the existing things set up. He wanted to spend more time with Spencer. 

Aaron wanted more time with _this_ Spencer. Who looked fuckable. Aaron liked Spencer in his work clothes but there was something about him in faded jeans that by a slip of his hand, Aaron knew were soft. He'd never seen Spencer with his hair pull back in any fashion but the bandana was really cute on him. He wanted to pull the genius close and kiss the hell out of him. Because of Beth and by extension Dave, Spencer wasn't ready for that. Aaron was more than willing to give it time for Spencer to see that he was serious about him. 

"Hotch?" Spencer called out from where he was on a ladder setting up figurines on the top of one of the bookshelves. Aaron turned to him. "It's almost dinner time and I'm getting hungry. What do you think of curry?"

"Is there a good curry place close?"

"A block over. They deliver so we don't have to leave."

"Get as much work out of me as you can?"

"Of course. I'm having fun with this." Spencer had a smile on his face and his entire body language said that he was relaxed. 

"This has been good. Tiring but good." Aaron smiled at Spencer and the younger man smiled back; it was a smile that Aaron had never seen on him before. He had to look away before he did something stupid. He knew that he needed to leave but he didn't want to and he wasn't going to until he started to get tired. Or Spencer threw him out but that wasn't going to happen because Spencer didn't seem like the type that would ever throw anyone out who wasn't being an ass. He'd continue being a good friend and when all thoughts of Beth were gone from Spencer's head, then he would make a move. He had patience.  
**The End**


End file.
